bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kwiat i Hollow
| obrazek = Plik:O13 numer odcinka.png | kanji = 花とホロウ | romaji = Hana to horō | numer odcinka = 13 | rozdziały = Rozdział 41, Rozdział 42, Rozdział 43, Rozdział 44 | arc = Agent Shinigami | poprzedni odcinek = Zadziwiająca prawa ręka | następny odcinek = Plecami do siebie, walka do śmierci | premieraJa = 28 grudnia 2004 | opening = *~Asterisk~ | ending = Life is Like a Boat }} Kwiat i Hollow jest trzynastym odcinkiem anime Bleach. Orihime Inoue odkrywa swoją moc, stając w obronie Tatsuki Arisawy. Ichigo Kurosaki i Uryū Ishida kontynuują w Karakurze walkę z Hollowami. Opis thumb|190px|left|Orihime próbuje odciągnąć Tatsuki i Chizuru Ichigo napotyka Kona i pyta go, gdzie są Yuzu i Karin. Kon uspokaja go zapewniając, że wróciły do domu. Ichigo każe mu mieć oko na siostry, a sam tymczasem biegnie do Uryū. Tatsuki Arisawa i Chizuru Honshō zamiatają szkło ze stłuczonych okien. Stojąca obok zamyślona Orihime wpatruje się w przestrzeń z niepokojem i przeczuwa, co się wkrótce zdarzy. Próbuje odciągnąć dziewczyny pod pretekstem oglądania telewizji i oddalić się od tego miejca świadoma, że w pobliżu czai się coś groźnego. Gdy Tatsuki biegnie się przebrać, za przerażoną Inoue pojawia się Hollow, Numb Chandelier, przypominający wielką latającą ośmiornicę. Hollow dziwi się, że dziewczyna potrafi go zobaczyć. Tymczasen Ichigo zabija kolejne Hollowy szukając Ishidy, który równocześnie dolicza się dwudziestego zabitego Hollowa. thumb|190px|rihgt|Numb Chandelier przejmuje kontrolę nad Chizuru Inoue każe uciekać Chizuru. Hollow tłucze więcej okien wysyłając ku nim wiele pocisków Bulb Scatter . Jednym pociskiem Numb Chandelier trafia Chizuru, która traci kontrolę nad własnym ciałem. Hollow wysyła na Inoue armię uczniów pod swoją kontrolą. Sytuację ratuje Tatsuki, która dosłownie wskakuje w całą sytuację i powala wszystkich swoimi nieziemskimi łokciami. Tatsuki nie widzi Hollowa, ale może stwierdzić gdzie się znajduje. Obiecuje Hollowowi, że go skopie. Dziewczyna powala na ziemie następnych czterech uczniów i w jest zmuszona zmierzyć się z Chizuru. W trakcie walki Hollow przejmuje kontrolę nad ciałem Tatsuki. Gdy dziewczyna się opiera wysyła na nią więcej nasion. Orihime musi się zmierzyć ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Inoue przypomina sobie historię ich przyjaźni. Jej brat mówił jaki ma ciepły i miły kolor włosów. Jednak gdy poszła do szkoły, dziewczyny się z niej naśmiewały i szarpały ją, więc ścięła włosy na krótko. Wkrótce potem zaprzyjaźniła się z Tatsuki, która stawała w jej obronie. Obiecała sobie, że nigdy nie zetnie swoich włosów na krótko, bo są symbolem zaufania do Tatsuki. thumb|190px|left|Orihime pierwszy raz uwalnia Shun Shun Rikka Wspominając to, wyzwala Shun Shun Rikka. Spinki od brata przekształcają się we wróżki. Shun'ō - jedna z wróżek - mówi, że są mocą jej duszy i tylko ona albo ktoś jak Ichigo może je zobaczyć, bo to głównie dzięki niemu powstały. Inna z wróżek, Tsubaki, narzeka na koleżankę, że ta za dużo papla. Wróżki objaśniają Orihime jak używać ich mocy i podają jej magiczne zaklęcia. Inoue odpiera atak potwora magiczną tarczą Santen Kesshun. Zgodnie ze wskazówkami leczy przyjaciółkę za pomocą techniki Sōten Kisshun. Teraz kolej na ostatni kwiat, za pomocą Koten Zanshun Tsubaki atakuje Hollowa. Jednym uderzeniem zabija go. Dziewczyna mdleje, a wróżki zamieniają się w spinki. Nieprzytomną dziewczyną i Chadem zajmuje się Urahara. Na ulicach Karakury Ichigo i Ishida w dalszym ciągu walczą z Hollowami. Ku zdziwieniu Uryū Hollowów przybywa znacznie więcej, niż powinna zwabić przynęta. Rukia zostaje zaatakowana przez Hollowa, ale ratuje ją Kon. Ishida znajduje Rukię oraz Kona i tłumaczy im sutuację. Młody Quincy stwierdza, że nie chce by ktoś z miasta zginął. thumb|190px|right|Urahara wyjaśnia Inoue i Chadowi, czym są Shinigami i Hollowy Tymczasem w swoim sklepie mężczyzna wyjaśnia Inoue i Chadowi co dokładnie ich zaatakowało. Mówi im o Hollowach i Shinigami oraz wspomina o tym, czym zajmuje się Ichigo. Nastolatkowie nie są pewni, czy mogą wierzyć słowom sklepikarza, ale Urahara stwierdza, że powinni to przemyśleć i świadomie zdecydować, co zrobią z nową wiedzą. Mężczyźnie przerywa Tessai Tsukabishi, który informuje go o sytuacji w mieście i nasileniu aktywności Hollowów. Kisuke wychodzi wraz z Tessaiem i na odchodnym mówi do swoich gości, by zobaczyli na własne oczy, co czai się za progiem. Ichigo wreszcie, w ferworze walki, odnajduje Ishidę zadowolony, że wreszcie będą mogli zakończyć pojedynek i zmierzyć się bezpośrednio. Niespodziewanie na niebie nad nimi pojawiają się niepokojące pęknięcia. Występujące postacie Walki * Orihime Inoue kontra Numb Chandelier Użyte moce i techniki Techniki Quincy: * Pozostałe moce: * * * * Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki